


Domestic

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Post-Canon, i use they/them for crona, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Maka attempts to teach Crona to cook. Post-anime, gender-neutral Crona.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by LaylanatorXVII's Adoption, which is wonderful and I highly suggest that you read. And while you're at it, read the rest of her stories, because she's amazing. This is just pure fluff, set post-anime, with a gender-neutral Crona. Enjoy!

Soul wakes to the sound of a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by loud swearing from Maka. Although it's early, he notes, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, and he's not enthusiastic about getting out of bed, he decides he should go investigate. Pushing open his bedroom door, he spots Maka in the kitchen, with Crona hovering nervously beside her. He's about to go back to sleep when he notices the state of the kitchen.

"What exploded here?" he asks, shocked, mouth gaping open, gesturing to the disaster zone that is their apartment kitchen. Maka is a good cook, and generally a very neat person, so how could the kitchen have ended up like this? Both she and Crona are covered head to toe in flour, with a couple of yellow stains that add bursts of color—probably from egg yolks, there are several broken eggshells scattered on the counter and floor. What looks like butter is stuck to the ceiling, and the charred remains of something are sitting in the sink.

"Oh, sorry about the mess!" Maka apologizes, attempting to wipe her hands clean on her apron. It doesn't really work. "I was teaching Crona to make pancakes," she explains, gesturing to the slightly burnt, but still tasty-looking breakfast food that sits on a plate next to the stove.

"And you had to destroy the kitchen to make them?" he asks sardonically, wondering how on earth making simple pancakes could result in this carnage. Crona shuffles guiltily, and Soul notices that they are wearing his blue apron. It's hard to discern at first under all the flour. Maka shoots him an irritated look, and he softens his expression a bit.

"What matters is that breakfast is ready!" Maka announces, shucking her apron and instructing Crona to take off theirs. "You were so helpful this morning!" she praises Crona, who beams in response to the praise. Even Ragnarok is mollified by the presence of the food, as they settle in to eat. Maka starts suggesting other things she can teach Crona to make, and Soul makes a mental note to avoid the kitchen in the near future.

Maka is happy, though, and in the end that makes it all worth it. She's taken Crona under her wing, always trying to teach them new things, and the kid practically lives at their apartment now. Crona's few possessions, mostly new things that Maka kept insisting on buying them, are scattered around the living room. He's just waiting for the day when Maka officially moves them in, or suggests that they buy a three-bedroom apartment.

Soul doesn't really mind that thought at all. After all, if Maka's happy, he's happy, and that's all that matters. For now, he's content to eat slightly burnt pancakes, and watch her face light up when she decides that Crona should learn to make curry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
